Dama de Mentira
by Vampiric Lilium
Summary: Sakura não era uma má pessoa, mas se quisesse alcançar seus objetivos, teria de mentir deslavadamente para todas aquelas pessoas bem intencionadas da família Uchiha. O único problema era que o filho caçula de Lady Mikoto parecia não estar caindo em sua lábia.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem.

* * *

**_Inglaterra, 1870._**

Sakura estava com medo.

E não era uma sensação com a qual estava habituada a lidar. Podia contar nos dedos as vezes em que se sentira meramente dominada por algum anseio semelhante. No geral, sempre fora uma menina corajosa e animada, que jamais se acovardara ou deixara abalar perante os infortúnios da vida. E foram muitos desde que perdera a mãe, para não muito tempo depois perder também o pai.

Tudo o que sentia no momento, apesar disso, era uma imensa vontade de voltar correndo para dentro de sua cabana, onde se aconchegaria em frente ao convidativo calor da lareira. Trataria de esquecer o esquema maluco e arriscado que havia armado, seguindo com sua vida como deveria de ser.

Mas sabia que não podia.

Sakura suspirou, desanimada. O que seria de seu irmão se ela não fizesse nada? Ninguém o ajudaria. Estava tudo nas mãos dela – era a única que correria em sua defesa. Tinha a absoluta certeza de que se a situação fosse inversa, Naruto faria o mesmo por ela. Eles só tinham um ao outro.

A nevasca da noite anterior havia deixado tudo encoberto por flocos de neve. Para onde se olhasse havia gelo acumulado.

Convencida do que tinha de fazer, Sakura tirou o capuz e fez sinal para um rapaz que, naquele momento, se ocupava em atrelar dois cavalos à um tronco de árvore mais afastado. Tratava-se de Kiba, melhor amigo de seu irmão, com quem a própria Sakura havia trocado murros na infância, não apenas uma, mas incontáveis vezes.

Não conhecia ninguém, além do próprio irmão, tão disposto a se meter em confusão quanto Kiba.

A expressão de preocupação que marcava o seu rosto quando ele se aproximou dela não lhe era característica.

\- Você trouxe? – Sakura tratou de preguntar, antes que o rapaz pudesse manifestar seus receios. De nervosa ali já bastava ela.

\- Sim, está aqui. – Kiba tirou um pedregulho da bolsa atrelada ao seu cinto e o segurou diante do rosto de Sakura. – É bem grande. Você tem certeza? – E a olhou, preocupado.

Muito embora não se sentisse tão confiante, Sakura não podia deixar que Kiba desconfiasse que, intimamente, ela estava apavorada ou isso acabaria abalando sua confiança. Então apenas sorriu e lhe assegurou:

\- Não me venha bancar o frouxo justamente agora, Kiba, é claro que eu tenho a maldita certeza do que estou fazendo.

Kiba suspirou e coçou a cabeça, observando a estrada que levava até a propriedade dos Uchiha. Ele e Sakura estavam escondidos atrás das árvores, apenas esperando o momento certo de atacar. Embora, para o desgosto de Kiba, ele não fosse de fato agredir ninguém. Bem, exceto Sakura, que acabaria com uma baita dor de cabeça na melhor das hipóteses.

\- Você se lembra de tudo o que tem de fazer? – ela quis saber, olhando-o através de olhos muito verdes e determinados.

Kiba revirou os olhos, pois já haviam repassado o plano dela pelo menos uma dezena de vezes só naquele dia. Ele achava engraçado ver Sakura vestida com aquelas roupas de moça rica, ainda mais quando a expressão que marcava seu belo rostinho não era nenhum pouco meiga. Dera risada da cara dela quando pôs os olhos sobre o figurino pela primeira vez.

Afora os modos rudes e o olhar ameaçador típicos dela, Kiba tinha de admitir que aquele vestido azul clarinho combinava perfeitamente com a figura esbelta de Sakura. Mesmo que a própria repudiasse a delicadeza das suas formas e a compleição angelical com que nascera, não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer a esse respeito. Sakura era uma moça, mesmo que teimasse em não agir como uma.

\- Sim, milady – brincou ele, já se preparando para receber um soco.

Mas Sakura apenas o olhou de cara feia.

\- Kiba, isso é sério. Se você não fizer tudo conforme nós...

\- Não se preocupe – Kiba a interrompeu, sorrindo confiante, o que agradou Sakura. Até então, ele tinha somente se mostrado apreensivo. – Sei tudo o que tenho de fazer. Mas se as coisas fossem feitas do meu jeito, você não terminaria com a cabeça rachada. – Kiba fez uma pausa, o semblante pensativo. - Não que essa sua cabeça dura vá rachar com facilidade.

Sakura lhe lançou um olhar debochado.

\- Você parece ansioso para ver se isso é verdade.

\- Bem, não é como se eu gostasse de bater em mulheres indefesas – Kiba falou - Mesmo em mulheres que de indefesas não tem nada, em especial as que tenham tentado esfregar o meu rosto na lama – E olhou sugestivamente para Sakura, um sorriso torto se formando em seus lábios.

Sakura apoiou a mão enluvada no tronco de uma árvore e espiou a estrada mais uma vez antes de se virar para ele.

\- Bem, está aí a sua chance de se vingar – disse ela. – Eles estão vindo.

Kiba olhou por sobre o ombro de Sakura e viu que ela tinha razão. Mais ao longe, podia avistar um ponto negro se aproximando.

\- Venha rápido – mandou Sakura, erguendo a barra do vestido e começando a sair de seu esconderijo em direção à estrada, seguida por Kiba. – É agora ou nunca. Depois que a duquesa me socorrer, como suspeito que fará se ela tiver o bom coração que falam por aí, você precisa sair daqui mais depressa do que uma mula.

\- Sim, milady, eu já sei.

\- Coloque o seu capuz – Sakura instruiu enquanto se posicionava no meio da estrada coberta de neve. Olhou intensamente para Kiba antes de tomar fôlego e fechar os olhos. – Bata como um homem.

Kiba se ofendeu.

\- Hei, eu sempre bato como um homem.

Mas ele também respirou fundo, dizendo a si mesmo que o que estava prestes a fazer não era um pecado. Sakura tivera de persuadi-lo, alegando que tudo seria mais convincente se ela tivesse um corte para exibir.

Torcendo para que o estrago não fosse mais grave do que o planejado, Kiba ergueu o punho e acertou com força a pedra na testa de Sakura. E imediatamente se arrependeu do que fez. Embora fosse exatamente o que Sakura queria, ele se desesperou quando ela urrou de dor e caiu aos seus pés.

Por um momento Kiba não soube o que fazer. Tinha de fugir o mais depressa possível, conforme o combinado, mas não estava conseguindo abandonar Sakura ali. Não havia dúvidas de que abrira um talho em sua testa, pouco abaixo da linha do cabelo. A visão do sangue escorrendo pelo rosto dela o fez arregalar os olhos.

Santo Deus, ele pensou, e se a tivesse matado?

A carruagem já estava perto o bastante para que o cocheiro pudesse distinguir sua silhueta.

No chão, Sakura gemeu e murmurou alguma coisa.

Kiba imediatamente se abaixou ao lado dela para ouvir o que dizia, com um alívio tão grande que o teria feito chorar se fosse do seu feitio.

\- Sakura! – ele berrou. – Por favor, diga alguma coisa!

\- Saia daqui, seu idiota – ela tornou a dizer, num fio de voz, os olhos ainda fechados. - Eu estou bem - garantiu.

Kiba se ergueu e fez o que ela mandou, ainda se sentindo muito culpado enquanto corria de volta para o meio das árvores. Mas não foi buscar os cavalos. Ao invés disso, ficou escondido ali, observando, esperando para partir somente quando tivesse certeza de que Sakura fora amparada.

E Sakura, por sua vez, resistia ao impulso de chorar. A dor da pancada fora demais para ela. Sua visão havia enegrecido num segundo e as pernas simplesmente perdido a força. Era como se houvesse levado um coice.

Havia imaginado que se não perdesse a consciência, poderia facilmente fingir que estava desacordada. Ficou feliz ao constatar que era incapaz de abrir os olhos, mal conseguindo distinguir se sentia frio ou tontura ou dor – bem provável que os três. A consciência lhe escapava espontaneamente e isso era animador. Podia ouvir o som da carruagem de Lady Uchiha, que estava muito perto agora.

Que Deus a ajudasse, pensou pouco antes de desfalecer completamente, pois estava prestes a cometer a maior loucura de sua vida.

* * *

**N/A:** olá, pessoas! Faz tempo, tempo demais se querem saber, que eu escrevi alguma coisa. Quanta saudade. Parece que tá tudo meio morto por aqui. Espero encontrar alguma alma viva perambulando por aí. Bem, quanto a esta fic, espero conseguir levar ela pra frente. Tenho o péssimo costume de não finalizar minhas fanfics, por isso não pretendo que essa seja muito grande. Não que o fato de ela ser pequena sirva de garantia, mas já é um começo. Creio que o tempo que passei inativa tenha me enferrujado de todas as formas possíveis, portanto peço que desculpem os erros que por desventura vocês encontrarem.

Se houver alguma leitora das antigas perdida por aí, me mande um hello. Quanto a novos leitores, mandem um hello também xD

Até o próximo capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Sakura sentia-se relutante em abrir os olhos, ainda que duvidasse ser capaz de mover as pálpebras pesadas. No momento em que voltou a si, a lembrança da pancada lhe veio à tona, arrancando-a do doce alívio da inconsciência.

Sua cabeça doía terrivelmente e ela não pôde deixar de crispar os lábios e gemer baixinho, não sabendo ao certo se congratulava ou amaldiçoava Kiba pelo serviço bem feito. Sentia o corpo levemente dolorido, como se houvesse chegado ao fim de um dia muito atarefado.

Também ouvia vozes soarem ao seu redor, embora aquele irritante zumbido nos ouvidos fizesse com tudo parecesse estar sendo sussurrado.

O pico de dor acima da sobrancelha a incomodava. Sakura ergueu a mão para tocar na ferida e avaliar o estrago, mas dedos quentes se fecharam sobre seu pulso.

No mesmo instante ela abriu os olhos e virou a cabeça, piscando para se livrar do clarão ofuscante. Reconheceu imediatamente o rosto que entrou em foco em sua visão. Havia decorado todos os detalhes daquela face de traços arrogantes. Passara muito tempo admirando seu retrato em um dos jornais que Kiba trouxera tempos atrás.

_Oh, céus!, _desesperou-se Sakura. O que diabos o filho caçula da duquesa fazia ali? A fotografia no jornal não fizera jus a sua beleza intimidadora.

\- Não faça isso de novo – ele advertiu, soltando o pulso de Sakura. Estava sentado ao lado da cama em que fora depositada, encarando-a atentamente.

Sakura sabia que devia dizer alguma coisa, que esse momento era decisivo para o plano, mas a presença inesperada daquele homem a deixou completamente desorientada. A despeito de ser um desastre, era também um bom sinal que ali houvesse um Uchiha, pois ela nutria esperanças de estar na residência deles.

Ela colocou no rosto sua melhor expressão de amargura e se preparou para atuar. Não podia colocar tudo a perder por se sentir tão nervosa na presença dele. Pelo amor de Deus, repreendeu-se, nunca fora uma tola impressionável. Não era a maldita beleza que a abalava, disse a si mesma, mas sim aquele olhar negro e indecifrável. Um olhar de alguém que poderia facilmente desmascará-la.

Com muita cautela, pois tudo dali em diante definiria o futuro de seu irmão, Sakura fez uma rápida avaliação da situação em que se encontrava antes de arriscar a iniciar um diálogo com ele.

Estava deitada em uma cama grande de dossel e alguém a cobrira até a altura dos ombros, deixando seus braços repousarem do lado de fora. O quarto em que fora colocada era maior do que a cabana em que ela morava com Naruto. Travesseiros macios haviam sido ajeitados sob suas costas, de modo que não precisou erguer a cabeça para ver mais adiante. Havia uma criada idosa andando de um lado para o outro com bastante vigor, parecendo muito ocupada. E havia também alguém mexendo na lareira, e era com essa pessoa que a senhora discutia.

A decoração daquele aposento era distintamente feminina, com tons de rosa claro e um quadro com a pintura de um hibisco pendurado em uma das paredes.

Sakura regozijou-se por dentro. Aquele só podia ser um dos quartos de hóspedes da imponente residência dos Uchiha. Mal podia acreditar que a duquesa de fato a tivesse levado até ali. O momento havia chegado. Se sua atuação fosse menos do que perfeita, tinha certeza de que acabaria em maus lençóis.

Um tanto relutante, Sakura voltou seu olhar mais inocente e desamparado para Lorde Sasuke Uchiha. Mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca, a porta do quarto se escancarou de supetão e mais duas pessoas entraram no aposento – uma delas de modo tempestivo.

Sakura piscou, sem saber o que fazer.

\- Jovem patrão, aqui está a bebida que me pediu – disse o primeiro intruso, de maneira um tanto teatral. Ele parou ao lado da cama com uma bandeja de prata nas mãos. A julgar pelas vestes, aquele devia ser o mordomo – um homem alto e sorridente com um corte de cabelo peculiar.

\- Ohh, finalmente ela despertou – Uma mulher muito bonita, que Sakura imediatamente reconheceu como sendo a duquesa, apareceu por detrás do mordomo. – Pobrezinha, deve estar tão apavorada.

Sakura não estava apavorada, apenas muito confusa e deveras desconcertada com toda aquela atenção. O Uchiha caçula havia finalmente parado de encará-la, voltando sua atenção para a bebida trazida pelo mordomo. Ele encheu um copo pela metade antes de devolver a garrafa.

\- Sasuke, como ela está? – A duquesa aproximou-se do leito e pousou a mão sobre o ombro do filho, lançando a Sakura um olhar benevolente. – Como você se sente querida?

Sakura olhava de um para o outro, notando a profunda semelhança entre eles, com seus traços bem delineados e a tez clara. Não estava muito certa sobre quem deveria responder a pergunta da duquesa primeiro, se ela ou Lorde Sasuke.

Como ele não demonstrou que falaria coisa alguma, Sakura resolveu dar início ao espetáculo. Tomando muito cuidado para não se deixar abalar pela atenção demasiada que recebia, fitou-os como se tivesse medo deles.

\- Eu me sinto... – Ela olhou em volta dramaticamente, como se fosse chorar – minha cabeça está doendo. O-onde estou?

A duquesa a olhava com preocupação. O filho dela, no entanto, não parecia nenhum pouco comovido com sua performance.

\- Beba isso – ele ordenou, estendendo o copo que enchera há pouco.

Sakura aceitou o copo com certa relutância e olhou desconfiada para a bebida, inalando o odor de álcool.

\- Beba, querida – a duquesa incentivou, percebendo sua hesitação – É para esquentá-la. Você estava congelando quando a encontramos. Jogada daquele jeito sobre a neve, coitadinha.

Sakura ergueu os olhos da bebida e encarou a duquesa, os olhos verdes se arregalando.

\- Jogada na neve?

\- Você não se lembra? – A duquesa se mostrou muito preocupada.

Essa era a deixa de que Sakura precisava. O fato de a pancada tê-la deixado atordoada e com a cabeça latejando contribuía fantasticamente para o seu papel de mocinha desamparada. Precisava desesperadamente despertar neles compaixão.

\- Eu... eu não me lembro – Sakura mordeu o lábio como se estivesse em dúvida. – Não me lembro de nada. – E olhou a duquesa com desespero. – Quem são vocês? O que eu estou fazendo aqui?

Lady Mikoto buscou o olhar do filho, como se esperasse que ele tivesse as respostas para as perguntas de Sakura, pois ela estava tão confusa quanto a moça deitada na cama parecia estar.

Sasuke, por sua vez, simplesmente ergueu a mão e a pousou sobre a bochecha de Sakura, os olhos negros nunca deixando de observar as reações dela.

Sakura imediatamente se afastou daquele toque, se encolhendo na cama como um animal ferido, sem entender o porquê dele ter feito isso. Não havia planejado aquela reação, agira por extinto. De fato se assustara com o toque dele, mas o gesto de autopreservação veio bem a calhar.

Sasuke suspirou e se recostou na cadeira, cruzando os braços.

\- Não precisa ter medo – Embora os olhos fossem sérios e até certo ponto frios, sua voz era agradável. – Eu não vou te machucar.

Ele não usava um paletó e havia dobrado as mangas da camisa branca até o cotovelo. Sakura debilmente reparou que aqueles braços possuíam músculos muito bem delineados, o colete azul marinho contrastando com a brancura da sua pele...

\- Me-me desculpe – dessa vez o gaguejo dela saiu involuntariamente. – Eu só...

\- Não se aflija, querida. Sasuke é médico, ele só quer cuidar de você – A duquesa veio para mais perto e sorriu amavelmente para ela. – Eu sou Lady Mikoto Uchiha e esse é meu filho, Lorde Sasuke Uchiha. Você está segura em nossa casa.

Sakura percebeu o olhar aborrecido que Sasuke lançou a mãe quando ela disse _Lorde._ O que, em nome de Deus, estava acontecendo ali?

Médico? Lorde Sasuke Uchiha, filho do sétimo duque de Uchiha, era um maldito de um médico? Mas que diabo havia de errado com ele? Com toda a certeza nascera com um acento garantido na Câmara dos Lordes e com todas as regalias que o filho de um duque de Uchiha podia desfrutar. Nunca ouvira falar de um Lorde doutor. Rapazes ricos, pelo que sabia, não iam a Oxford para se tornarem médicos ou advogados sérios. Iam a Oxford apenas porque era assim que seus pais queriam.

Sakura percebeu de relance a aproximação da senhora que perambulava pelo quarto até então.

\- Vamos, vamos, Gai – Ela de repente começou a empurrar o mordomo, que vinha observando a conversa com um sorriso faiscante, para fora do aposento. – Não vamos perturbar a jovem senhorita. A senhora e o doutorzinho tem muito que conversar com ela. Você também, Chouji – disse para o rapaz roliço que estava reclinado sobre a lareira.

\- Sim, senhora Chiyo.

Havia um molho de chaves tilintando na cintura dela, o que fez Sakura supor que se tratava da governanta.

\- Melhoras, jovem donzela – o mordomo gritou da porta, antes de ser puxado para fora.

Sakura apertou os lábios, com medo de demonstrar que havia achado graça naquilo. Ou talvez estivesse apenas ficando histérica após se dar conta de que teria de lidar com a proximidade do filho caçula da duquesa enquanto estivesse ferida e bancando a mocinha fragilizada.

Dentre todos os cenários que imaginara, aquele ali parecia surreal demais. E desanimador. O que mais temia era ser descoberta e pôr em risco a liberdade do irmão. Tendo de lidar com o intimidante olhar daquele Uchiha, sabia que estava sujeita a falhar. Ele a deixava nervosa. Se já não ia com a cara dele antes, por ser estúpido o bastante a ponto de estar noivo daquela mulherzinha, agora começava a detestá-lo ardentemente.

Se houvesse tomado conhecimento da profissão dele, talvez tivesse planejado as coisas de modo diferente. Em nenhuma daquelas notas que andara lendo sobre os famosos Uchihas fora mencionado que o Uchiha caçula era um doutor. Por que tinha de lidar com ele? _Por que?_

\- Vai se sentir melhor depois que beber. – Lorde Sasuke parecia ter captado seu desalento.

Só então Sakura se deu conta de que ainda segurava o copo. Olhou com desânimo para a bebida antes de virar todo o conhaque. O líquido desceu abrasante pela garganta, lhe aquecendo o peito.

Lady Mikoto tirou o copo de suas mãos gentilmente e se sentou à beira da cama.

\- Qual é o seu nome, querida? – Os olhos escuros da duquesa continham um brilho de modesta curiosidade.

Sakura ergueu as sobrancelhas perante a questão e olhou para frente de modo vago, tentando ignorar, pela visão periférica, o escrutínio incessante do Uchiha. Tinha de parecer pensativa e desorientada.

Já havia decidido a apresentar-se como Sakura, para não correr o risco de cometer um deslize em função de um nome falso. Vivera em Yorkshire por toda vida e duvidava muito que os Uchiha, que só vinham de Londres para o campo durante o inverno e a baixa temporada, suspeitassem da existência de uma pobre e desconhecida Haruno. E ninguém, além do irmão e de Kiba, conhecia o seu verdadeiro nome. Sakura era um péssimo nome para uma filha de ferreiro que queria o respeito dos outros meninos da vila, um nome demasiado feminino, mas era perfeito para uma jovem aristocrata perdida.

Sakura olhou para a duquesa.

\- Meu nome é Sakura – respondeu em voz baixa.

\- É um lindo nome – Lady Mikoto chegou mais perto e segurou a mão de Sakura. – Nós precisamos avisar a sua família. Eles devem estar muito preocupados com você.

Sakura se sentiu surpresa ao constatar que haviam lágrimas de verdade se acumulando nos olhos. Pretendia parecer triste ao dizer que não se lembrava da família, mas não acreditava ser capaz de produzir lágrimas tão subitamente. Não sabia dizer se fora em função do toque fraternal de Lady Mikoto, suas mãos quentes e macias acolhendo a mão de Sakura, ou se fora a triste lembrança de uma choupana vazia. Ninguém estava preocupado com ela, pois ela só tinha Naruto e Naruto estava em apuros por conta de sua exorbitante idiotice.

_Isso mesmo_, fez questão de lembrar a si mesma, estava ali com o único intuito de ajudar o irmão.

\- Oh, meu Deus. Eu não... eu não consigo me lembrar deles – Os lábios de Sakura tremelicaram e ela se aproveitou das lágrimas para arregalar os olhos. – Por que eu não me lembro da minha família? – Apertou a mão da duquesa e deixou o desespero dominar-lhe a voz. – Por que isso está acontecendo comigo?

A Duquesa, ainda segurando a mão de Sakura, olhou aflita para o filho.

Sakura não pretendia olhar o Uchiha nos olhos, mas foi impossível ignorá-lo quando ele se inclinou para segurar-lhe o queixo e virar o rosto feminino em sua direção.

\- Isso pode ser consequência de um trauma – Enquanto falava, seus dedos tocavam a cabeça dela em vários pontos com muita leveza. – Pode ser passageiro ou durar por tempo indeterminado – Com o polegar, puxou uma pálpebra e examinou o olho verde. – Você se sente nauseada?

Sakura havia congelado completamente desde que Lorde Sasuke começara a tocar em todos os cantos do seu rosto, fazendo pressão em determinadas regiões, os olhos negros tão perto e compenetrados. Lady Mikoto, que se levantara para dar espaço ao filho, a observava com ansiedade.

Sakura sentia a pele do rosto queimar sob os dedos cuidadosos do Uchiha, profundamente desconcertada com aquela proximidade. Não confiava na própria voz, portanto apenas negou com a cabeça. Apesar desse desconforto, uma parte racional de seu cérebro a lembrou de que não podia demonstrar qualquer sinal de vigor.

Suspirou aliviada quando ele se afastou para revirar o conteúdo de uma maleta preta deposita na mesinha ao lado da cama. Tirou de lá um frasco de vidro e o mostrou a Sakura.

\- Isso é láudano para sua dor de cabeça – Ele depositou o frasco sobre o criado mudo e fechou a maleta. – Se em algum momento você sentir náusea ou tontura, mande me chamar imediatamente. – Então levantou e dirigiu-se a mãe. – Peça para que a criada não a deixe dormir por mais de três horas e avise a senhora Chiyo sobre o láudano.

Lady Mikoto assentiu, ainda preocupada com o bem-estar da menina.

Lorde Sasuke lançou a Sakura um último olhar enigmático antes de caminhar até a porta, deixando as duas mulheres a sós.

Sakura ficou inquieta após a partida do Uchiha, tentando a todo custo não entrar em pânico. Ela não deixara de notar que o frio Lorde doutor havia categoricamente ignorado o tópico sobre sua falta de memória. Suas recomendações haviam sido feitas todas em prol do ferimento na cabeça, mas ele não tentara tranquiliza-la quanto a perda das suas lembranças, tampouco dera a ela alguma estimativa de quando esse quadro poderia se reverter.

A duquesa Uchiha, ao contrário do filho, estava completamente abismada. Dava para ver o quanto havia se condoído pela situação daquela jovem mocinha deitada na cama, ferida e desmemoriada. Depois que Sasuke deixou o aposento, ela tomou o lugar dele e começou a fazer perguntas a Sakura, tentando fazê-la se lembrar de qualquer coisa que pudesse ajudá-los a localizar sua família. Quanto tudo o que Sakura fez foi negar se lembrava disso ou daquilo e parecer triste, a duquesa se convenceu de que em breve se deparariam com um anúncio sobre a jovem no jornal. Até que isso ocorresse, garantiu que os Uchiha cuidariam da sua saúde e segurança.

Sakura se sentiu mal por estar mentido para aquela dama tão altruísta, mas também não pôde deixar de se alegrar. As coisas estavam correndo bem, à exceção do Uchiha caçula e seu olhar sério. Com a duquesa, que possuía um temperamento dócil, tudo era muito fácil - atuar na frente dela fora simples e descomplicado, a personalidade inventada fluía naturalmente. Sakura só se deu conta disso depois que ficou a sós com a matrona da residência. O tempo todo em que esteve sob a mira daqueles olhos negros do Lorde doutor, não houve um segundo em que não se forçara a manter a calma. Não gostava da maneira que ele a olhava.

Agora Sakura sabia: Lorde Sasuke Uchiha significava perigo.

* * *

**N/A:** olá, pessoas. Espero que possam perdoar minha ausência. Eu escrevi o primeiro capítulo dessa fic impulsionada por um momento meigo entre Sasuke e Sakura no mangá. Não muito tempo depois, outro evento do mangá, também entre Sasuke e Sakura, me desmotivou completamente a seguir com a história. Imagino que vocês saibam do que eu tô falando.

Bem, aos que imaginaram a Sakura como vigarista, só posso pedir desculpas por eu ter lhes passado essa impressão. Essa Sakura é só uma jovem esperta e corajosa, porém ainda um tanto ingênua. Espero poder mostrar isso pra vocês ao decorrer da fic.

Se você não leu o mangá, por favor não leia o restante dessa nota. Achei essa bipolaridade do Sasuke uma das coisas mais bestas que o Kishimoto fez, e isso inclui aquela luta final entre ele e o Naruto. Nonsense, na minha opinião, já que o Sasuke simplesmente fez tempestade num copo d'água, queria revolucionar a porra toda pra depois deixar toda ira e convicção que tinha de lado só porque lutou com o Naruto, mas não vou entrar a fundo nessa questão porque é opinião pessoal mesmo, nem todos concordam. Naruto chegou ao fim como todos sabem. Com algumas exceções, o capítulo 700 se passou exatamente igual ao que eu sempre imaginei. Fiquei imensamente feliz por SasuSaku ser canon, vocês não fazem ideia. Sempre foi meu OTP. Obviamente que não assistia Naruto esperando rolar qualquer romance, mas shippar faz parte da vida, então é claro que qualquer coisa além do habitual é lucro. O fato do Sasuke ter tido uma filha com a Sakura me deixou nas nuvens. Foram tantos anos acompanhando o casal, sofrendo pelas reviravoltas e indiferença do Sasuke. Mas no final, bem, no final deu tudo certo. Não foi um final perfeito, mas eu gostei. Fico feliz também pelo Naruto ter terminando com a Hinata. Seria muito fail se não fosse assim. Pra quem acha eles fofos, segurem seus corações, pois teremos alguma coisa boa vindo em "Naruto O Último". Também não esqueçamos do mangá que virá em 2015 mostrando um pouco dos papais e dessa nova geração. Com alguma sorte veremos algum entrosamento entre a Sarada e seu papai Sasuke, quem sabe ele dando um beijinho na esposa (dream on).

Bem, postar aqui no sempre me bate uma nostalgia. Pior agora que Naruto acabou. Escrever fanfics sobre Sasuke e Sakura significou tanto na minha vida. Sou tão feliz pelos leitores e amigos que sempre deram aquele apoio, sempre me fazendo sentir querida por aqui. Agradeço de coração por tudo isso, pelo carinho e pelas pessoas queridas que conheci no mundo das fics.

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**Guest 2: **Olá você e bem vinda!

**Valen123: **Até comentei sobre isso, seria bacana se ela fosse vigarista, mas não vai ser kk. Obrigada pela review 8D

**Mra Ichinose: **Kiki, é você? Se não for, me desculpa estar confundindo kk. Fico feliz que você esteja gostando. E te agradeço por acompanhar.

**Uma FicWriter: **Também curto fic de época, uma pena eu não achar algo pra eu mesma ler xD. Obrigada pela review!

**Stella Uchiha Caelum: **Nossa, fico muito feliz por saber que você não se esqueceu de mim. É tão legal ver pessoas que sempre estiveram aqui pelo site. Obrigada mesmo.

**Hyuuga Tenten n.n: **Fiquei muito feliz com sua review, principalmente porque lembro de você sempre comentando minhas fics. É tão bom saber que continua firme e forte no site. Obrigada.

**StrawK: **GAROTA, você não sabe minha alegria de te ver por aqui. Muito nostálgico. Ahh, o Orkut e nossas aventuras por lá. Eu sinto tanta saudade daquela época. E a vida no mundo das fics está bem assim mesmo, faz muito tempo que não leio nada e nem vou atrás de procurar. Como Naruto chegou ao fim, é bem capaz de ter algumas fics novas por ae, vou até dar uma olhada. Sou muito agradecida a você, que sempre foi muito gentil comigo. Obrigada mesmo!

**Vingador Uchiha: **Se eu lembro de você? Com certeza! Isso aqui está uma sessão nostalgia hoje. Sinto tanta saudade dos velhos tempos. E lembrar de você me faz lembrar por tabela da querida Mye-chan, a quem nunca mais vi online. Muito triste que tenhamos todos nos distanciado, mas guardo boas memórias das fics que li de vocês e até de alguns bate papo no msn kkk. Obrigada.

**Strikis: **bem, o plano só é mirabolante na cabeça da Sakura mesmo kkk, mas eu vou explicar tudinho no decorrer da fic. Obrigada por acompanhar.

É isso ae, pessoas. Obrigada pelas reiews e não deixem de acompanhar os próximos capítulos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

O sétimo duque de Uchiha, Lorde Fugaku, havia partido em uma expedição de caça acompanhado de seu primogênito, Lorde Itachi. Dessa maneira, em sua ausência, era Lorde Sasuke, o filho caçula, quem estava tratando dos assuntos de Uchiha e acompanhando a duquesa em seus eventos de caridade, uma vez que nunca fora muito adepto à prática de abater animais, ainda que lidasse espetacularmente bem com o manejo das armas de fogo.

Vizinha dos Uchiha, a condessa de Hyuuga havia convidado Lady Mikoto para um chá naquela tarde gelada. Uma vez que a noiva de Sasuke estava hospedada em sua casa, nada mais natural do que também ter sido levada naquele passeio.

Embora fosse um evento exclusivamente direcionado às damas, Sasuke as acompanhou, um tanto a contragosto, a pedido da noiva, que alegara não ser de bom tom ser apresentada aos seus vizinhos sem a presença daquele que a desposaria. Tendo Lady Mikoto concordado com Karin, ele então não teve outra escolha senão partir com elas até a casa da condessa.

No caminho de volta, Karin fingia não se irritar perante a impassibilidade do noivo, que olhava a estrada pela janela da carruagem sem realmente parecer interessado no diálogo que ela mantinha com a futura sogra.

Karin, que era filha única de um conde muito rico, se orgulhava da própria aparência refinada, do seu cabelo ruivo invejado em Londres e das suas roupas feitas sob encomenda pelo renomado estilista Orochimaru. Ser invejada por outras damas a fazia sentir-se extremamente satisfeita, comprovando, segundo ela mesma achava, a superioridade da qual gostava de se gabar. Mas, acima de tudo, orgulhava-se de Lorde Sasuke Uchiha, o homem tão absurdamente lindo com quem se casaria, ainda mais rico do que ela própria, a quem gostava de exibir em todas as oportunidades que surgissem, pois sabia o quão cobiçado era aquele Uchiha.

Em contrapartida, detestava o fato de nunca receber dele algum elogio referente à sua boa aparência, tampouco um olhar que denotasse qualquer coisa além da sua apatia habitual. Karin fora mimada desde o nascimento e não estava acostumada a lidar com aquela fria indiferença. Gostava de ser paparicada, de chamar atenção, e não estava conseguindo disfarçar o desgosto que sentia por não ser tratada da maneira que merecia pelo noivo.

\- Sua graça pode imaginar qual não foi minha surpresa ao me deparar com aquela cena – ia dizendo Karin para a duquesa. – Aquela moça desavergonhada sequer teve o decoro de tirar o meu vestido, saiu correndo quando me viu – continuou, algum ultraje na voz. – É claro que ela foi despedida. E se depender de mim nunca mais trabalhará como camareira em outra casa. E pensar que a moda agora é ter criados franceses, mas papai nunca confiou em estrangeiros, por isso que agora contratou uma camareira inglesa, da escola para moças.

A duquesa apenas anuiu, com um sorriso educado nos lábios, sem acrescentar qualquer comentário.

Karin tentava manter uma boa relação com a mãe de seu noivo, mas a mulher era condescendente demais e isso a aborrecia. Não apreciava particularmente o fato de a duquesa ser tão devotada à filantropia, com suas constantes visitas a albergues e orfanatos quando estava em Londres.

Karin resolveu mudar de assunto.

\- Quando mesmo será o _début_ da senhorita Hinata? - perguntou, observando os próprios movimentos enquanto ajeitava as luvas de camurça, tentando disfarçar o desinteresse que nutria pela entediante Hyuuga em questão.

\- Hinata será apresentada à sociedade em fevereiro – disse Lady Mikoto.

\- Muito sensato – Karin agora refazia o laço da touca sob o queixo. – Sua graça pretende convidá-la para o jogo de uíste na próxima semana?

Sasuke não estava prestando atenção na conversa das mulheres, mas captara em um momento ou outro o tom fatigado da mãe, que não simpatizava com Karin desde que a ruiva demonstrara um profundo desinteresse pelas convenções beneficentes que a Uchiha patrocinava.

Depois de ter dado a luz a dois belos meninos – para a alegria e contentamento do marido –, o sonho da duquesa era ter uma filha. Um sonho vão, pois suas tentativas de ter um novo bebê se mostraram infrutíferas ao longo do tempo.

Embora em nenhum momento tivesse externado seus anseios, Sasuke sabia que a mãe havia tentado ver em Karin a figura da filha que nunca teve, tendo todas as suas fantasias arruinadas pela frivolidade exacerbada de sua noiva. Característica que Lady Mikoto desaprovava, embora a boa educação e personalidade flexível a impedissem de demonstrar qualquer sinal de descontentamento.

Karin estava dizendo qualquer coisa quando a carruagem parou com um leve solavanco, fazendo com que a ruiva se calasse.

\- O que está havendo? – Ela mirou Sasuke, sentado em sua frente, como se exigisse dele uma explicação para aquela interrupção. – Por que paramos?

\- Será que está tudo bem com Iruka? – Lady Mikoto também olhava para o filho.

\- Eu vou ver o que aconteceu – Sasuke se levantou e abriu a portinhola. – Vocês duas fiquem aqui – mandou, antes de sair.

Ele sentiu a brisa fria no rosto assim que desceu da carruagem, a longa capa negra de inverno esvoaçando atrás dele. Contornou o veículo e encarou o cocheiro, que se mantinha imóvel e alheio a aproximação de seu patrão.

\- O que houve, Iruka? – perguntou Sasuke, notando alguma perplexidade na expressão do homem, no que ele virou o rosto para lhe responder a pergunta.

\- Milorde, veja ali – Iruka apontou para a estrada, algumas jardas à frente.

Sasuke seguiu a direção apontada e estreitou os olhos, um tanto incapaz de acreditar no que estava vendo.

Escutou o barulho de passos na neve antes de a voz de Karin soar em seus ouvidos assim que ela se postou ao seu lado.

\- O que é isso? – perguntou ela, estupidamente. – Mas que barbaridade.

Sem lhe dar atenção, Sasuke se abaixou ao lado do corpo estendido ali no chão. A moça, de aparência jovem como uma colegial, parecia morta à primeira vista, mas os olhos negros, rápidos e analíticos em sua inspeção, perceberam o suave subir e descer de seu peito, o sangue muito fresco escorrendo pela testa lhe dizendo que aquele talho havia acabado de ser aberto.

Notar isso o fez erguer a cabeça e olhar para os lados, à procura do que ou de quem pudesse ter causado aquilo, mas um gemido baixinho chamou de volta sua atenção e ele analisou a garota. O corpo era esbelto e pequeno, lhe conferindo um aspecto jovial. Tinha um rosto delicado e cabelos longos espalhados sobre a neve, com lábios finos começando a adquirir uma tonalidade azulada pelo frio.

Sasuke tomou em sua mão o pulso frágil, a fim de medir os batimentos cardíacos. Ela de fato estava viva, mas não continuaria assim por muito tempo se fosse não fosse amparada com urgência.

\- O que você está fazendo? – Karin arregalou os olhos, alarmada. – Ela deve estar morta, não mexe nela.

\- Volte para dentro – Sasuke mandou, seco, sem fitá-la. Se aproximando do rosto infantil, ele usou o dedo indicador para colocar de lado uma mexa de cabelo ensanguentado, expondo um pequeno, mas profundo corte. Teria de suturá-lo assim que chegassem em casa, então era conveniente que ela estivesse desacordada nesse momento.

Sem perder mais tempo, ele enfiou as mãos por debaixo das costas e das pernas da garota, erguendo-a nos braços com muita facilidade.

Karin, que ainda estava parada ali, observava a cena completamente escandalizada.

Sasuke seguiu de volta para a carruagem, deixando uma pasma e irritada noiva para trás. O cocheiro, que vinha observando tudo com muita curiosidade, arregalou os olhos quando o patrão veio se aproximando com uma jovenzinha desacordada nos braços.

\- Ela está bem, milorde?

Sasuke apenas fez que sim, sem parar de andar, não querendo se demorar ali fora. O corpo em seus braços estava gelado, não só pelo tempo em que fora exposto ao frio, e isso preocupava o médico dentro dele.

\- Desça até aqui, Iruka – ordenou ele. – Vou precisar da sua ajuda.

Karin vinha logo atrás pisando duro, claramente descontente com a atitude insensata do noivo.

Lady Mikoto, que estivera pacientemente esperando o retorno do filho, demorou a entender o que estava se passando. Karin voltou bufando para dentro da carruagem, sentando-se ao lado da duquesa com uma expressão amargosa. Em seguida veio Sasuke, que tomou o acento defronte a elas para si, estendendo os braços, nos quais um corpo feminino, que alguém lhe entregava lá de fora, foi depositado. Iruka fechou a portinhola e voltou ao seu posto, segurando as rédeas e colocando os cavalos em movimento.

A carruagem dos Uchiha comportava até quatro pessoas, de modo que o espaço foi todo ocupado assim que Sasuke ajeitou nos braços uma pálida moça, a qual Lady Mikoto encarava com algum espanto.

\- Pelos céus, querido, o que foi que aconteceu? – Ela se inclinou um pouco para poder enxergar melhor a mocinha que repousava no colo de seu filho, ficando ligeiramente assustada à visão do sangue que escorria da testa da jovem, indo parar nas vestes de Sasuke. – Ela vai ficar bem? – quis saber, preocupada.

Sasuke, que até então não havia tirado os olhos do rosto suave, querendo observar o ritmo de sua respiração, fitou a mãe.

\- Eu não sei – disse apenas.

Karin revirou os olhos, não conseguindo entender como é que esses Uchihas podiam estar preocupados com uma completa desconhecida. Por Deus, a menina estivera jogada na neve, provavelmente morta e quem sabe por quê, e não era obrigação deles ter de tomar medida alguma. Mas para seu azar, teve de dividir o espaço com um cadáver pelo resto do trajeto até a mansão Uchiha, pois tanto o noivo quanto a mãe dele pensavam de um modo diferente do seu.

* * *

**N/A:** ahá, aposto que vocês não esperavam ver um update dessa fic tão cedo. Na verdade nem eu. Foi algo bem curto, mas creio que vem a calhar. Considero isso um extra, pra falar a verdade, já que não faz nenhuma diferença para a história em si. Algo que eu já tinha escrito, mas não sabia se devia divulgar. Pelo sim e pelo não, resolvi postar pra preencher algumas lacunas e facilitar o entendimento da fic, além de, como eu já disse, ser um extra. O que deveria ter sido o capítulo 3 já está na metade, mas não sei realmente quando vou finalizar o texto, portanto postei algo para não deixá-los na mão por tanto tempo como da última vez. Peço novamente que me perdoem pelos erros que me passam despercebidos.

**REVIEWS**

**Cadeau:** eu sempre fico triste quando descubro que alguém deixou de ler fanfics ou assistir animes por falta de tempo, e não por desinteresse. Eu mesma fiquei longe daqui por um longo tempo, mas sempre tive saudade. Gostar de anime e de fanfic pode parecer bobo para quem vê de fora, e pode ser passageiro para algumas pessoas, mas pra quem realmente _gosta_ disso, é algo que acaba marcando a nossa vida. É difícil abandonar, é triste seguir com a vida e deixar essas coisas boas pra trás. Por isso me alegro ao saber que você voltou pra cá, voltou pra ver algo de Naruto, que na verdade nunca deixou de dar algumas bisbilhotadas de vez em quando. E fico lisonjeada por você ter resolvido "sair do armário" pra dar o seu review nessa fic. Estando na posição de quem escreve, minha gratidão é imensa. Obrigada mesmo, fiquei feliz com suas palavras de incentivo.

**Elektra Black:** esse capítulo não foi o que você tava esperando, mas tenha paciência comigo que logo eu posto o próximo capítulo, nele contendo interação entre Sakura e Sasuke. Obrigada pela review.

**Mia Shen:** Obrigada =]

**M . Redbird: **ui, eu adoro a Austen e fico, olha, super lisonjeada por ter recebido essa comparação. Muito obrigada pelas palavras de apoio!

**Biahcerejeira: **que bom que gostou, aí se foi mais um pouquinho. Mas logo posto mais. Valeu!

**Ray: **ahh, eu fico imensamente feliz de saber que você era dos tempos do Orkut. Eu sinto tanta saudade. Que bom que você ainda lê fics e agradeço por ter vindo aqui deixar o review.

**susan n.n:** continuei hehe, e logo tem mais.

**StrawK: **te ver dando review novamente só me deixa ainda mais animada. Não quero soar repetitiva, mas é tão bom ter um elo com o passado, ter alguém lá daquela época boa e maluca do Orkut. Eu tô muito sentimental por vários motivos: fim do Orkut, desaparecimento de velhos amigos e leitores, fim de Naruto, esse site tão morto quando um dia já foi tão badalado. E saber que algumas pessoas, como você, ainda estão por aqui, me deixa quase a beira das lágrimas, se me permite exagerar aqui. E, caramba, quando você me falou que eu fui sua beta, bateu uma puta saudade da tua fic, Antagônicos. Além de ser uma delícia de fic, foi através dela que eu te conheci. Ai ai, tô toda mergulhada em saudades aqui. Obrigada mesmo por passar por aqui, por me lembrar de coisas boas e por ser sempre tão legal comigo.

Vejo vocês, pessoas lindas, no próximo capítulo. Não deixem de acompanhar. Abraços!


End file.
